London Buses route 151 (current)
History 4 February 1984: New Monday-Saturday route, Wallington to Worcester Park via London Road, Hackbridge, Green Wrythe Lane, St Helier, Sutton, Cheam and North Cheam. This route replaced route 127 between Wallington and Hackbridge. 27 April 1985: Monday-Friday (between peak hours) service withdrawn between North Cheam and Worcester Park. 23 May 1987: Monday-Friday between peak service to Worcester Park re-instated. One school journey to/from Worcester Park diverted at St Helier (Rose Hill roundabout) via Reigate Avenue, Sutton Common Road and Love Lane to St Helier Station. 29 October 1988: Sunday service introduced between Wallington and Sutton. 26 November 1988: Withdrawn (except for school journeys) between North Cheam and Worcester Park, and instead extended via Stonecot Hill and Tudor Drive to Lower Morden. 31 August 1991: Withdrawn between North Cheam and Lower Morden, and instead diverted to Worcester Park. School journeys to St Helier Station withdrawn, replaced by route 213. Sunday service converted to single-deck operation. 4 February 1995: Sunday service extended from Sutton to Worcester Park. 30 November 1996: Converted to low-floor single-deck operation. Withdrawn between Cheam and Worcester Park. 18 May 1997: Monday-Saturday except late evenings extended from Cheam to Worcester Park. Late evening and Sunday service withdrawn between Cheam and Sutton. 1 December 2001: Daily service extended to Worcester Park at all times. 22 April 2006: Converted to double-deck operation. Operators Route 151 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 4 February 1984-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London General/Go-Ahead London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 151 has been operated from the following garages: *Sutton (A): 4 February 1984-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Wallington * Shotfield * Wallington Town Centre * Wallington Station * Queens Road * Manor Road / Acre Lane * Butter Hill * Bowman's Meadow * Beddington Park * Park Road * Hackbridge Corner / Hackbridge Station * Corbet Close * Nightingale Close * Strawberry Lane * Wrythe Green * Clarendon Road * Muschamp Road * Green Wrythe Lane / Waltham Road * Welbeck Road * Thornton Road / Green Wrythe Lane * Waltham Road * St Helier Hospital * Wrythe Lane / Rosehill Roundabout * Rose Hill / Rose Hill Roundabout * Rosehill Park West * Cranleigh Gardens * Sutton Green * High Street / Marshalls Road * Benhill Avenue * Manor Place * Times Square * Sutton Police Station * Sutton Post Office * Sutton Park Road * Sherwood Park Road * Cheam Road / Gander Green Lane * St Dunstan's Hill * Cheam Broadway * Lumley Road * Tilehurst Road * Malden Road / Priory Road * North Cheam / Queen Victoria * Wellington Avenue * Woodbine Lane * Lindsay Road * Brabham Court * Longfellow Road * Worcester Park Station Route departing Worcester Park * Worcester Park Station * Longfellow Road * Lindsay Road * Woodbine Lane * North Cheam / Queen Victoria * Church Hill Road * Cheam Leisure Centre * Malden Road / Priory Road * Tilehurst Road * Lumley Road * Cheam Broadway * St Dunstan's Hill * Cheam Road / Gander Green Lane * Western Road * Secombe Centre * Sutton Civic Centre * St Nicholas Centre * Crown Road * Sutton Green * Cranleigh Gardens * Rosehill Park West * Rose Hill / Rose Hill Roundabout * Wrythe Lane / Rosehill Roundabout * St Helier Hospital * Waltham Road * Thornton Road / Green Wrythe Lane * Welbeck Road * Green Wrythe Lane / Waltham Road * Muschamp Road * Wrythe Green * Bucklers Way * Strawberry Lane * Nightingale Close * Corbet Close * Hackbridge Corner * Park Road * Beddington Park * Bowman's Meadow * Manor Road North / Acre Lane * Queens Road * Wallington Station / Manor Road * Beddington Gardens * Shotfield Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Wallington Shotfield, Stanley Park Road, Woodcote Road, Manor Road, Railway Approach, Manor Road, Manor Road North, London Road, Hackbridge Road, Nightingale Road, Green Wrythe Lane, Thornton Road, Wrythe Lane, Rose Hill Roundabout, Rose Hill, Angel Hill, Sutton High Street, Marshall's Road, Throwley Way, Carshalton Road, Chalk Pit Road, Sutton Court Road, Grove Road, Sutton Park Road, Cheam Road, Cheam High Street, The Broadway, Malden Road, Cheam Common Road, Central Road, Lower Green Gardens Route departing Worcester Park Lower Green Gardens, Central Road, Cheam Common Road, Malden Road, The Broadway, Cheam High Street, Cheam Road, St Nicholas Way, Crown Road, Sutton High Street, Angel Hill, Rose Hill, Rose Hill Roundabout, Wrythe Lane, Thornton Road, Green Wrythe Lane, Nightingale Road, Hackbridge Road, London Road, Manor Road North, Manor Road, Beddington Gardens, Shotfield Timetable information First bus from Wallington: 0520 (0600 Sundays) First bus from Worcester Park: 0505 (0615 Sundays) Last bus from Wallington: 0015 Last bus from Worcester Park: 0010 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London General Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Sutton (A) Category:Buses serving Wallington Category:Buses serving Hackbridge Category:Buses serving Wrythe Green Category:Buses serving St Helier Category:Buses serving Sutton Category:Buses serving Cheam Category:Buses serving North Cheam Category:Buses serving Worcester Park Category:Buses formerly serving Sutton Common Category:Buses formerly serving Lower Morden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Sutton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Kingston upon Thames Category:Routes started in 1984